


Debris

by Myara



Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [9]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Implied Hisomachi, Kinda Cuckolding but not really I guess, Kinktober 2020, Kuromachi, NSFW, Voyeurism
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: Hisoka segue as suas duas pessoas favoritas da Genei Ryodan esperando vê-los em ação, mas a ação que encontra é um pouco diferente do que imaginava.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Machi
Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980
Kudos: 4





	Debris

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Voyeurism (Kinktober 2020, Dia 8)
> 
> Nada me pertence, exceto a criação da fic.

Era irônica a forma como eles achavam que as sombras poderiam encobrir o que estavam fazendo, quando era graças à escuridão que Hisoka os enxergava, claros como duas estrelas cadentes que colidiam em um céu noturno. E explodiam, tão admiravelmente.

Estava em uma parte da cidade esquecida por Deus quando sentiu o nen de ambos, tão forte que seu sangue correu mais rápido, a adrenalina eriçando todos os poros de seu corpo. Imediatamente ocultou a própria presença, por mais difícil que fosse, e seguiu-os na esperança de vê-los em ação. Por fim, os viu em ação, ainda que não fosse o tipo de ação que esperava.

Não era melhor, mas era… interessante.

No décimo sexto andar de um prédio abandonado e parcialmente em ruínas, Chrollo retirou seu casaco e puxou Machi para si, apertando sua garganta enquanto sussurrava algo que não importava em seu ouvido. Deslizou então a outra mão para dentro de seu uwagi, e ela levou as mãos para trás, segurando-se nas coxas dele como se só aquele toque já fosse incrivelmente intenso.

Hisoka lambeu os lábios perante a cena. Estava à janela do prédio ao lado, igualmente abandonado, porém menos arruinado. Era confortável o bastante para assistir aquela que também era sua amante se entregar de forma tão imediata a alguém que ele gostaria que fosse seu amante. 

Chrollo era mais brutal do que ele imaginara, fazendo-a se ajoelhar de qualquer jeito nos escombros, abrindo a própria calça e puxando-a pelos cabelos contra si, forte e firme no começo, mantendo-a ali por um tempo para sentir-se completamente dentro da boca, até a garganta. Quando Machi retesou, ele a liberou por menos de um segundo antes de inserir-se de novo e de novo entre os lábios dela. Parecia sentir prazer em vê-la fazendo aquilo, e Hisoka compartilhava daquele mesmo sentimento. 

Estava dividido entre o desejo de estar no lugar dele, e o desejo de estar no lugar dela. E aquilo já era mais do que o suficiente para fazer-se tocar a si mesmo, compassando sua mão no mesmo ritmo do espetáculo que assistia.

Quando se deu por satisfeito, Chrollo a fez se levantar e retirou suas roupas, impaciente, puxando de uma vez o que era possível de ser puxado antes de apoiá-la na parede arruinada e levantar sua perna de lado. 

Parecia frágil a forma como ela se equilibrava ali. Hisoka sabia que ela não se deixaria cair, mas sabia também que não era somente seu corpo que deveria estar em equilíbrio, sua concentração e seu prazer também deveriam estar em harmonia um com o outro, tal qual ele com seu zetsu. Se Machi se deixasse levar, poderia despencar e morrer. E só esse pensamento já era incrivelmente excitante.

Como se quisesse se aproveitar disso, Chrollo estimulou-a com mão e boca, com beijos e, eventualmente, tapas, o que fazia as feições dela se contorcerem deliciosamente. Então penetrou-a, sem piedade por sua posição. Enterrava-se nela como se sua vida dependesse disso, e ela segurava-se firme, pois sua vida dependia daquilo. Era realmente algo a se apreciar a forma como ela manteve-se alerta o tempo todo, por mais que a boca estivesse aberta em gemidos, os olhos revirando a cada pouco.

Os olhos de Hisoka reviravam-se junto com os dela.

Tinha que ser meticuloso para não liberar o orgasmo antes da hora, mas ver Chrollo estocando-a tão intensamente, seus cabelos se umedecendo com suor, os lábios se partindo para murmúrios breves, mas profundos, junto com a imagem já admirável de Machi, parecia mais do que poderia aguentar.

Hisoka tapou a própria boca com a mão para não fazer barulho e se revelar quando pôde ouvir a voz dos dois ecoando pela noite em uma explosão. Enquanto Chrollo derramava-se dentro dela, Hisoka derramava-se na própria mão. E então lambia.

Era exatamente assim que imaginava que seria, se pudesse ter os dois.

Chrollo amparou-a no final, abrançando-a por alguns minutos enquanto lhe dizia algo que, de novo, não importava a Hisoka. Então ajudou-a a se vestir de forma atenciosa, talvez até carinhosa, e desceu com ela até a rua. Lá eles conversaram por um momento, e depois tomaram direções diferentes.

Quanto a Hisoka, a direção que ele tomou foi a que ainda devia estar carregando a essência dos dois dentro de si.


End file.
